


Finally

by DopamineX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Loads and loads of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, This is just smut and nothing but smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, extremely soft smut though because showhyung are soft and cuddly and loving and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon wants to take it further with his boyfriend, Hyunwoo. But he doesn’t know how to approach the older about it.It doesn’t matter because Hyunwoo wants the exact same thing and he is ready to take the step forward for both of them.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m back with another smut fic, hiiii! 😂🙈  
> I’m gonna try stay away from smut for a while though now hehe

The electric kettle’s red light blinked off. Hyungwon turned the switch off and poured the hot water into the two instant ramen cups placed in front of him on their mini kitchen counter.

He kept the kettle down and closed the thin paperlike metal covers over the noodles. ‘Five minutes’ before they became ready.

‘Five minutes’ which were actually like ten to fifteen minutes for the water to properly get sucked in by the noodles.

 

Hyungwon sighed loudly as he leaned against the counter.

It’d been two weeks since Hyungwon had professed his undying love for his roommate Son Hyunwoo.

 

Hyungwon had had enough of seeing _so many people_ flirt with his roommate and one of his closest friends, Hyunwoo, _every single goddamn day!_

That day had been the last straw when two girls had cornered him before class and said something filthy or super flirty as they seductively touched Hyunwoo. (Hyungwon was goddamn sure about their words being the flirty or filthy kind! It didn’t matter that he sat at the very back of the class and couldn’t hear a _single_ word they’d said! Either way their body language had _not_ been normal. And it _did not_ matter that Hyunwoo had seemed super oblivious to their advances, like he did with everybody’s advances. Poor guy didn’t know he was the sexiest man alive, a God among the lowly humans that they all were. It wasn’t his fault really. He was just extremely humble and not at all self-assuming!)

 

Hyungwon had been seething all day after that class, even at the end of the day, after Hyunwoo had sweetly smiled at him after leaving his side to go to his last class, one that they didn’t share.

He couldn’t handle it anymore and had come back to their room in a rush, tears almost coming out his eyes from how desperately in love he was with his hyung.

Hyungwon had bursted open the door and plopped down next to a shocked Hyunwoo. After throwing his bag unceremoniously on the floor, he’d grabbed Hyunwoo’s hands in his own and let the word vomit of his undying and unconditional love for the older flow out his mouth.

It’d been everything from how he’d completely and utterly fallen in love with the older after being roommates for just a week or so, to how he couldn’t handle his feelings anymore.

He’d ended it with dropping his hands to his lap, head hanging down while saying in almost a whisper, “I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I know I have overwhelmed you with all my feelings. Feel free to reject me. I just wanted to let you know that I.. I love you..” His voice had cracked in a very embarrassing way at the declaration of love part but oh well. It had got over at least.

Hyunwoo hadn’t said anything for something like full two minutes. Two minutes in which Hyungwon regretted _all_ his life decisions, regretted being so _open_ about his feelings. To say Hyunwoo was shocked would’ve been an understatement because when Hyungwon had dared to glance at the older quickly, he’d seen his roommate’s eyes wide. _Very_ wide.

He’d cursed at himself silently, trying not to let tears run down his face. Not yet anyway. Not in front of Hyunwoo. He didn’t want pity from the older.

But the regret had kept pooling. He should’ve played it cool… not professed his undying love like a freaking English literature character!

He had been freaking out the whole time, wanting to stand up and watch the ground crumble beneath his feet and taking him somewhere far away from the embarrassment he was going through, wanting to run to his room and cry his eyes out after telling Hyunwoo ‘Hey hyung, forget I said anything’.

Just as he was about to get up and tell the older to let it go, Hyunwoo had grabbed his hands, interlacing their fingers.

Hyungwon had looked up with a jolt, locking eyes with his roommate, the love of his life. Only to see tiny tears in them, making his beautiful deep brown eyes shimmer.

The younger’s eyes had widened at the sight, ready to brush away any tear that dared to escape and run down those cheeks he loved so much, and Hyunwoo had exclaimed, barely above a whisper, “I love you, too! So much!”

Hyungwon had thanked all his lucky stars as he’d  pulled the older tightly to his chest. Hyunwoo had then pulled back and kissed him sweetly. God, it was _the_ best kiss Hyungwon had _ever_ experienced.

Needless to say, Hyunwoo was an _amazing_ , A-Class kisser. He put those plump juicy lips of his to good use.

 

And for the whole two weeks it had been very sweet. They’d been shy and cute around each other. Opening doors for the each other, cuddling together in bed before sleeping when either of them dared to go to other’s bedroom to be with the other, waiting outside the other’s class at the end of the day to walk back to their dorm together, kissing each other softly on the lips before every class after walking with each other to their classes holding hands, being completely inseparable whether in their shared classes or anytime in between.

Honestly, it had been paradise.

It still was.

 

But.. Hyungwon, was a greedy fucker.

 

He always wanted _more._ _Always._

 

Maybe that’s why he never had any stable relationships. And a really pessimistic part of him thought his boyfriend Hyunwoo would leave him someday soon too. (If his luck was good, the older would at least keep their friendship intact.)

But his heart knew Hyunwoo was different.

He really was because all his other boyfriends had just wanted sex. His attention and his body. For their own pleasure. But not for Hyungwon, not for Hyungwon’s feelings or pleasure or happiness.

All of those selfish pigs.

Ever since he’d laid eyes on Hyunwoo, he’d _never_ even _glanced_ at anybody else. No hookups, no casual relationships.

Hyunwoo was the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for and Hyungwon was getting his usual want for _more_ being fulfilled!

But _this_ ‘more’ of his was the sexual-tension-resolving kind.

And honestly, he didn’t know how to go about it. He wasn’t even sure Hyunwoo would want anything to do with him in that way. He didn’t have a great body like the older. He doubted Hyunwoo would want to ravish him like he wanted to be ravished by him or like how _Hyungwon_ wanted to ravish _Hyunwoo_!

God, Hyungwon was _tired_ of fantasising of just.. taking it further with the older.

He was pretty sure Hyunwoo would just reject his advances, of course extremely politely with a promise to try it _next time._ AKA never. He’d be nice about it but it’d still hurt.

All his other boyfriends had just wanted a good fuck. Just wanted to use his body to _their_ liking. AKA Hyungwon always bottoming, Hyungwon always giving blowjobs and handjobs, AKA Hyungwon never being on the receiving end. Not for long anyway. Honestly, he had no idea why he put up with such abusive and selfish assholes in the past. His model career on the side didn’t really help it. He had been a top model, luring _way_ too many girls and guys to him in high school and college.

He was sick of it and he _wanted_ Hyunwoo _so much!_ More than he’d ever wanted anyone or anything in his whole life. God knew _how much_ he loved his boyfriend and _how much_ he wanted him in _every_ way Hyunwoo would allow him to have him.

So Hyungwon just.. controlled his urges by jerking himself off to thoughts of his boyfriend, his roommate, his hyung, his best friend in this god forsaken place called university.

He almost never made a move on the older, in the fear of being rejected. His heart wouldn’t be able to stand it, being rejected by his own boyfriend.

Hyunwoo was the one who kissed him first, most of the time and Hyungwon was the one who pulled away when their makeout sessions got _too_ heated (only to be pulled back in for more kisses and heated making out by Hyunwoo immediately after). 

Hyungwon was just a coward.

Whatever.

But seeing his boyfriend change his clothes in front of him, seeing all that golden tanned skin with all that muscle, just a teeny tiny bit away from Hyungwon’s touch, was making him go insane.

He, on the other hand, never changed in front of Hyunwoo.

Yes, he was insecure. But only when it came to what his Hyunwoo would think about his body.

He’d never been insecure before because he knew _people_ wanted _him_ . He had a good body, if he said so himself. Lean yet muscular. He had a six pack too. One that he’d got back to having because he didn’t want to look like a skinny kid if he ever _had to_ strip in front of his one love.

He was being pretty contradictory, he knew. He wanted more _physically_ but was insecure about even taking his shirt off in front his boyfriend.

 _This_ is why Hyunwoo didn’t want him. _Probably._

 _‘I don’t know!’_ He just wanted to facepalm himself, loudly, painfully. For being so… indecisive and stupid and insecure… But he couldn’t handle Hyunwoo thinking he was _anything but_ attractive in every way possible.

Or else he’d end up getting bored and leaving Hyungwon too, just like all the other guys (and some stupid girls - they were bitches anyway. So, good riddance) before him.

 

As he stood thinking about how pathetic and cowardly he was and of the ways he could use to seduce Hyunwoo into wanting him too, he had tuned out everything around him.

So, he definitely didn’t expect the warm arms that wrapped around his thin waist, and an equally warm body pressing fluff against his back.

He nearly jumped through the roof, his heart running a fucking olympic marathon, his hand grabbing his chest as his breathing came out fast and uneven.

He heard Hyunwoo’s deep voiced chuckle go through his ear and he relaxed, body leaning back against his boyfriend’s.

“Hi baby..” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear. Hyungwon controlled any weird noises from escaping his mouth; his voice kink was _major_. Instead he just hummed, closing his eyes.

Hyunwoo nuzzled his neck with his nose, slightly tickling Hyungwon, who let out a small giggle.

The nuzzling turned into kisses, warm and soft and Hyungwon melted against Hyunwoo, his body relaxing completely.

The older softly and slowly kissed up and down the side of his neck, gently tilting the younger’s neck to one side to give himself more access.

“Looking so amazing. You always look so gorgeous, babe.” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear and Hyungwon hummed, his eyes still closed, his cheeks colouring red. Hyunwoo placed a soft kiss on the pulse point of his neck and then continued with kissing Hyungwon’s neck like it was the most precious thing in the world.

 

Hyungwon was disappointed in himself when he felt himself getting hard. Hyunwoo had that effect on him. Always.

Here he was being the sweetest boyfriend in the world that he was and Hyungwon’s dick was misbehaving by turning something so lovely and innocent into something sexual.

He breathed in deeply and willed his erection to go down. Of course, that piece of muscle almost never listened to him, and it was following custom by not paying him any mind this time around too.

His skintight jeans weren’t making it any better as his erection rubbed against his fly, barely any space between the fabric and his length straining through his boxers.

Hyunwoo licked and sucked the side of his neck, his palms rubbing both sides of his torso, going up and down, through the surface of his full sleeved shirt. He had on the shirt he’d figured Hyunwoo loved to see him wear.

Hyungwon tried his best not to moan at the feeling.

God, if Hyunwoo kept this up, he didn’t think he’d be able to control himself any further.

He was _sure_ he’d jump Hyunwoo and then he didn’t know what would happen.

With his luck, rejection.

Hyunwoo nipped at his earlobe, sucking on the soft flesh and Hyungwon leaned his head back, eyeballs rolling back in bliss. “Hyunwoo hyung…” He breathed out as Hyunwoo ran the tip of his tongue over the shell of his ear, slowly, _extremely_ slowly, pace leisurely. Hyungwon shivered and felt Hyunwoo grin against the skin behind his ear.

 _Shit…_ Hyungwon felt like he was losing his mind.

Hyunwoo then slipped a warm hand inside his shirt. And Hyungwon stopped breathing for a moment as his mind filled with panic, eyes shooting open and body tensing.

_Shit… he’s gonna back away now.. it’s gonna get over…_

 

The hand travelled up his stomach to his chest, slowly exploring, leaving hot trails in its wake as the calloused fingers caressed his skin gently.

This time, Hyungwon couldn’t stop his moans, letting a tiny one slip out. The warm hand came back down and traced his abs, the fingertips running over the rise and fall of his muscular stomach.

Hyungwon wasn’t _that_ far gone yet and immediately heat shot up his cheeks, colouring them red.

 _Oh no… What is he thinking…_ Panic filled his mind yet again as his back turned rigid, eyes widening.

Hyunwoo noticed, obviously, and lightly caressed the skin underneath his palms, Hyungwon’s six pack. Over and over. While still licking and sucking his neck and the back of his ear, the shell of his ear, his earlobe.

That got Hyungwon to relax. _Maybe.. maybe.. he likes it.. Maybe he likes my body, likes what he feels…_

Slowly, his insecurities started to leave. But not all of it left. Not yet.

“So sexy…even more so with those tight black jeans and that shirt on. I love your legs, every inch of you is perfect.” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear, voice extremely deep, almost a growl and Hyungwon shivered.

_Damn… Hyunwoo…_

The other hand, that had been rubbing his side through his shirt, slipped inside as well and climbed up slowly, agonisingly slowly. Hyungwon bent his head back further and Hyunwoo started marking his neck, bruises which would be visible for everyone to see.

Because Hyungwon wasn’t going to cover them. He wanted the whole world to know he was Son Hyunwoo’s.

The hand reached his chest and the fingers slowly started playing with his nipples, while the other still caressed his front, his abs, his chest, his sides. Hyungwon’s veins burnt with delicious heat and another embarrassing moan slipped out. His arm rose and he let his hand tangle in Hyunwoo’s thick red hair, the other hand gripping the counter ledge.

Fingers pinched his hard nubs, twirling and squeezing around the sensitive skin, making Hyungwon gasp a little.

The redhead slowly turned him around and held both his hands in his own. He gave Hyungwon a cute smile and started walking backwards.

Then he turned his body to the left and stopped when his back hit the wall behind, the common wall of Hyungwon’s room and their little kitchenette.

The whole while he had his eyes locked with his boyfriend’s, smiling at him encouragingly.

Immediately he turned them around, pushing Hyungwon against the wall, the wall Hyunwoo was standing against just a second ago.

Hyungwon’s eyes went wide and then raked the older’s muscular form. He had on a black satin shirt with the top three buttons undone and blue jeans on. As always he looked _sexy._ Hyungwon bit his bottom lip as they locked eyes.

But before Hyungwon could do anything else Hyunwoo leaned forward to kiss him on the lips roughly, his hands gripping his waist possessively.

Hyungwon’s eyes went even wider because he couldn’t remember a single moment in the past two weeks when Hyunwoo had kissed him in any way but sweetly and gently, like he was made of porcelain which would break at the slightest rough touch.

It had both frustrated _and_ made Hyungwon feel special at the same time.

But here Hyunwoo was, kissing Hyungwon with sudden roughness and urgency, like the younger would slip away from his grasp.

Hyungwon’s eyes shut as Hyunwoo devoured his lips mercilessly, easily dominating the kiss. He dug his fingers into the older’s thick brown hair and pulled him closer to his body as Hyunwoo plunged his tongue into Hyungwon’s mouth, his hands roaming inside the younger’s flimsy shirt hotly. Immediately the older’s hot tongue wrapped around his own, tugging and sucking, exploring his mouth with impatience.

Hyungwon let out a moan as Hyunwoo’s mouth took over his own, kissing him with so much hunger while his hands roamed the surface of his body, fingers leaving trails of heat wherever they touched, making his veins burn with sizzling electricity.

It shook Hyungwon to his core. He could legit _feel_ _how much_ Hyunwoo wanted this, wanted _him_.

He was flying somewhere high above planet earth because _Son Hyunwoo_ wanted him!

 _Son Hyunwoo_ was ravishing him without giving him a single second to breathe, _literally,_ and Hyungwon didn’t have to do _a thing_ to get the older to lust for him.

Except putting on skinny black jeans and that flimsy shirt Hyunwoo liked so much.

He hummed in happiness as Hyunwoo’s tongue slowed down a little and danced with his own, still hot and demanding but lesser.

Hyunwoo pulled back with a jerk, both of them staring into each other’s eyes hotly as they breathed heavily because of their extremely intense makeout session.

The younger’s lips felt raw and that was _exactly_ what he had wanted. To feel like his lips were swollen and bruised with how much Hyunwoo had abused them with his own rose petal lips.

Hyungwon clutched his boyfriend’s hair tighter at the back of the older’s head and tried to bring him for another bruising and devouring kiss but Hyunwoo shook his head ‘no’ and Hyungwon let his hand drop to his side, slight disappointment filling his heart.

But it barely lasted a whole moment before Hyunwoo lifted his boyfriend’s shirt all the way up to his collarbones, clutching the fabric tightly in his hand. Hyungwon’s grey eyes widened as Hyunwoo gave him a shy smile, totally in contrast with his actions, before bending his head down and latching his hot mouth onto one of Hyungwon’s hard nipples.

Hyungwon closed his eyes as his boyfriend softly sucked the hard nub, his hot tongue massaging the light brown bud gently.

Hyungwon left out a tiny moan as his fingers carded through the older’s hair.

His eyes rolled back as his boyfriend sucked and licked his nipple like it was something extremely precious. His soft boyfriend was back.

But Hyungwon didn’t like that Hyunwoo wasn’t touching him. Well, with anything but his mouth and tongue anyway.

He took over the task of holding his shirt up, his fingers brushing against the older’s which immediately slid down his torso, caressing his abs tenderly. Heat shot up his veins at the contact, intensifying due to that magical mouth working wonders on his hard bud.

Hyunwoo’s other hand got to work as it went up to lightly pinch his other nipple.

Hyungwon gasped, his eyes still shut.

The redhead used his fingers to make circles on the tip of his hard nub, making waves of tingles go through Hyungwon, from the tip of his toes to top of his head as he let out another moan.

Suddenly Hyunwoo sucked hard and Hyungwon cried out, “Hyunwoo!” The older hummed and then the fingers on his other nub rubbed the space around the tip.

Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes to take a peek at his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo had his eyes closed, in bliss, if he were enjoying licking an ice cream. The serene and peaceful look on the redhead’s face went straight to the black haired male’s dick.

Hyunwoo sucked harshly again and Hyungwon gasped again and then he gave the nub one last gentle suck before turning his attention to the other nub.

Hyungwon gulped in anticipation as the redhead softly sucked his other nipple, tongue coming out to tenderly lap at the tip once, twice, the younger lost count.

He let out a shuddering breath and pulled the older closer, his fingers gently but unevenly raking through Hyunwoo’s hair.

Hyunwoo suddenly pulled off and locked eyes with Hyungwon. He tugged at the shirt clutched tightly in the younger’s hand and said, “Off.”

Hyungwon gulped once, and nodded, his insecurities still there a little but overpowered by strong lust and want.

He figured he should leave all that in the past now. Especially after Hyunwoo had devoured him with so much passion.

Hyunwoo backed away a little as the black haired male crossed his arms and pulled the garment off of his body, with ease thanks to the top three buttons of the flimsy shirt being unbuttoned by Hyungwon himself, and tossed it onto their tiny couch in their “living room”.

 

He turned back to see Hyunwoo staring at him with pure lust shining in his eyes.

Hyungwon’s skin heated up as he started to blush all over as Hyunwoo’s eyes raked his naked upper body.

“ _So sexy,”_ his boyfriend breathed out and Hyungwon looked down at the floor, blushing furiously.

God knew _how badly_ he wanted this.

Hyunwoo pulled up his chin with his fingers and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

The black haired male moaned hotly into the older’s mouth as Hyunwoo’s hand travelled down his chest, leaving tingling heat in its wake, to his fly.

He pushed the heel of his palm against Hyungwon’s groin and applied the same pressure as he moved his hand up and down his clothed length.

The younger’s hips automatically bucked into the touch and he felt Hyunwoo smirk against his lips.

He brushed their lips together, the want and heat pooling in Hyungwon’s abdomen coming out of his mouth as whimpers as Hyunwoo rubbed his hard nub between his fingers while his other hand pumped him slowly through his black skinny jeans.

 

They were supposed to eat their ramens and then go out. To catch a movie. Anything that came in the theatre. They hadn’t booked any tickets. Or to this Escape Room the older wanted to be stuck in with him.

He’d seemed more thrilled and intent on fulfilling his latter suggestion and Hyungwon had been very excited to be finally going on his very first date with the older.

He knew Hyunwoo loved it when he wore black skinny jeans, a belt with a big engraved buckle on and one of his fancier shirts, the first few buttons popped off.

Hyungwon had seen the older’s eyes rake his body when he used to dress up like that to go to some of the parties his friends Lee Minhyuk and Lee Hoseok threw. So Hyungwon had decided he’d dress up the same way, no matter where they were going, _just_ to see the older fuck him all night with his eyes and then drag him home earlier than planned because he couldn’t help but want to devour the younger completely.

So yeah, it had been one of Hyungwon’s attempts to seduce his boyfriend.

 

But this new turn of events was a pleasant surprise. _Extremely_ pleasant _and_ pleasurable surprise.

His attempt had worked _too_ well apparently because here Hyunwoo was, kissing him and pumping him, _teasing_ him, like he couldn’t get enough of him and his body.

 

Hyunwoo pecked him on the lips softly and then pulled back completely, the hand pumping his length through his skintight jeans falling to his side, the other hand trailing down Hyungwon’s arm to connect their hands, intertwining their fingers.

The younger looked down at their joined hands and then up and into the older’s eyes. Soft brown eyes, so full of love and affection, shined with a smile. Hyungwon wanted to melt then and there and just drown in those chocolate brown eyes. He let out an involuntarily sigh as they continued staring at each other dreamily.

He pulled the older to him and hugged him, their hands letting go as Hyungwon wrapped one arm around his boyfriend’s torso and one hand playing with the older’s red hair.

He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss, his building erection somehow forgotten in the moment. His heart filled with warmth as his boyfriend hugged him back, his warm hands leaves trails of fire on his bare back as he caressed the younger’s smooth skin, his palms going up and down.

“I love you..” Hyungwon breathed into the redhead’s ear. He could hear the smile in the older’s voice as he whispered back, “I love you, too, my gorgeous baby!”

The black haired male blushed and then Hyunwoo pulled back and pecked him on lips softly.

He walked backwards, leaving Hyungwon frowning a little. Hyunwoo grabbed his disposed off shirt from their couch and then gently took Hyungwon’s hand in his.

“Wear this.” He held up the younger’s shirt and Hyungwon’s frown deepened. _‘What.. that’s it?! I thought we were just getting started…’_

Despite his disappointment he slipped the flimsy dark blue shirt back on, the top buttons still undone. His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment as he looked down.

But his eyes went up when he felt a gentle squeeze to his hand. “You look _very_ sexy in that shirt. Keep it on.” Hyunwoo smiled at him mischievously and then winked. The younger blushed again and felt a tug to his hand.

Hyunwoo started moving towards his own room and Hyungwon followed, their hands still loosely joined.

 

Hyunwoo pulled him inside the room and the shut the door. Immediately he pushed Hyungwon against it and smashed their lips together in a hungry heated kiss that was bruising. The younger let out a loud moan, colouring red immediately as embarrassment coursed through him for being so loud for just some searing hot kisses. But _damn_ , Hyunwoo _really_ wanted him! The way he devoured his lips, not giving Hyungwon a second to breathe before he attacked so sweetly, again and again. Hyungwon felt himself get lightheaded and body completely relaxing as he melted against the older. Hyunwoo licked and sucked and bit Hyungwon’s lips raw and then plunged his warm tongue into his mouth. The wet muscle harshly licked every inch of his hot cavern and the younger let out another loud embarrassing moan.

His sweet boyfriend was gone. With him was a _very_ hungry and _very_ thirsty boyfriend. Hungry and thirsty for _Hyungwon!_ Hyungwon really couldn’t believe this was finally happening, he was finally being ravished with so much hunger and lust by his sexy boyfriend! He wasn’t imagining it anymore but it was _actually_ happening!

Hyungwon stopped trying to kiss back when it was clear that Hyunwoo wanted full control, his hunger for Hyungwon reaching peaks as he sucked on the younger’s tongue like Hyungwon was the only thing he needed in life, like Hyungwon was his oxygen. His big hands possessively grabbed Hyungwon’s butt and squeezed gently, the action in total contrast to how roughly he was kissing him. It was rough but not painfully so. It was so full of want for the younger that he sighed in happiness and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. Hyunwoo finally reduced the pace and the kiss transitioned to their sweet old kisses. The same kisses that got Hyungwon feeling drugged.

Hyunwoo’s palms kneaded the globes of his ass cheeks as best they could through his skintight jeans as his lips leisurely but intoxicatingly sweetly sucked on Hyungwon’s own.

Eventually they pulled back, breathing heavily. Their breaths mingled as their foreheads stayed connected, eyes boring into each other’s.

The redhead squeezed his butt once as he gently pecked the younger’s lips before pulling away fully.

Hyunwoo’s hands left his butt to intertwine with his hands momentarily. Letting go, the older immediately dropped to his knees, taking his younger boyfriend by surprise.

Hyungwon gasped as he saw Hyunwoo on his knees right in front of him, face in line with his clothed member.

Hyunwoo looked up and met Hyungwon’s eyes as his hands ran up and down his legs, squeezing and caressing through the black fabric that was like second skin. “I love your legs so much. So sexy, just like the rest of you.”

The intensity and want he saw in the older’s eyes along with his rough voice knocked the breath out of the younger as he felt a shiver go through his spine. That roughness in Hyunwoo’s voice was because of him, because of ravishing Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo didn’t break eye contact as he deftly popped the button and unzipped his fly and arched up a perfect eyebrow. Asking if Hyungwon wanted this.

 _Hell yes!_ The younger nodded quickly and the redhead smiled cutely, his eyes squeezing in crescents and his cheeks turning up. He looked so squishy that Hyungwon wanted to sigh at the cuteness. So he did.

Hyunwoo chuckled and intertwined their hands for a moment and then let go to pull down his pants.

Hyungwon helped him get it off all the way and then the older moved back as he kicked them across the room. They were his fave pair but well.. it wasn’t everyday his sexy boyfriend, the love of his life, offered to blow him!

 

Hyunwoo moved forward on his knees, his face in line with his cock again. “I wanted to do this for _so long._ Over a year.”

Hyungwon gulped as Hyunwoo cupped the bulge with his large hand, the other caressing his thigh. He kissed the bulge through the fabric of his baby blue boxers once and then turned his head to his thigh. He left tiny wet kisses up and down his inner thigh, making Hyungwon whimper.

Hyungwon had one hand gripping the older’s shoulder and the other hand’s palm pressing against the door behind him.

He closed his eyes as the redhead mouthed at the wet patch that was forming on his boxers, tongue coming out to lick at his cock through the material.

“Hyunwoo… please…” Hyungwon begged quietly, more to himself than to the older. He didn’t want his pathetic whines to make his boyfriend stop from giving him exactly what he’d been craving for weeks, months,  two years!

 

But the older heard him anyway as he kissed the bulge once more and then tugged down the boxers from the waistband.

Once his cock came out, Hyungwon hissed a little and saw Hyunwoo lick his lips hungrily as he looked at his member with lust pooling in his eyes.

Hyungwon gulped and helped him out all the way and then stepped out of the material once it fell to the floor.

Hyunwoo picked it up and threw it on his bed.

 

Then he turned his attention to the long, erect and thick well-veined muscle in front of his face.

He gulped noticeably and looked up at Hyungwon through his long lashes.

Hyungwon gulped noticeably too as he saw the love and adoration in the older’s eyes. He smiled at him shyly, a little awkwardly and Hyunwoo titled his head to the side to regard him fondly.

He ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of Hyungwon’s thigh, sending tingles up and down the younger’s skin, before bending his head forward and taking the head into his warm mouth.

Hyungwon hissed at the sensation as Hyunwoo softly, gently suckled the head, his eyes closing and his other hand, which wasn’t busy caressing his thigh, slowly and lightly stroked his length.

Hyungwon let out a moan, his eyes shutting.

His boyfriend was taking his own sweet time. He was in no rush whatsoever as he softly sucked on the head, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit to get a taste of his precome, while his fingers traced the veins on his member lightly.

The featherlike touches and the softness and warmth of Hyunwoo’s tongue and mouth were driving him insane. He leaned back against the door for support. He didn’t know how long his legs could support him.

“Hyung.. oh my God…” Hyungwon groaned at a particularly harsh suck as the older started pumping him slowly but firmly. The hand caressing his thigh went to fondle his balls, to play with them till Hyungwon moaned loudly, his head thrown back.

His chest rose and fell unevenly, his breathing erratic as Hyunwoo sucked him off like he had no care in the world, no rush, no hurry. He had his eyes closed, his face the picture of serenity as he started bobbing his head up and down his length, finally picking up a slow but steady rhythm that had Hyungwon gripping the older’s hair in somewhat a tight grip so as to not buck into his boyfriend’s mouth to _pick up the pace already!_

But Hyunwoo looked so at peace and in bliss that Hyungwon tried to relax and enjoy the feelings and sensations that were making him go crazy and higher and higher.

His legs started trembling and he was finding it harder and harder to stand up right, door’s support there or not, as Hyunwoo used his skillful tongue to trace the veins and dip into his slit over and over again, his calloused fingers pumping the length his mouth wasn’t covering.

The older seemed to notice his struggle and stopped moving his head and hands.

Hyungwon whined but the older pulled off completely and stood up, holding Hyungwon’s hip to steady himself.

Hyungwon looked at him with a pout on and Hyunwoo just kissed him sweetly and pulled him towards his bed.

He pushed his boyfriend onto it gently and Hyungwon fell back onto the mattress. He shifted to the center and head of the bed as Hyunwoo got on and in between his spread legs.

They stared at each other heatedly before Hyunwoo leaned forward and captured the younger’s lips in a hungry and hot kiss.

Hyungwon moaned as he gripped the older’s hair tightly and deepened the kiss, momentarily forgetting his neglected cock.

Hyunwoo groaned as he kissed him with more hunger, more passion, his hand going to pump Hyungwon firmly and faster than before.

The younger mewled loudly at the back of his throat as he used both his hands to bring Hyunwoo closer to him, his hands groping and caressing and grabbing the older and his shirt to get closer and closer.

In that moment Hyungwon felt like the room was burning. Delicious flames lapped at his skin where he made contact with his hyung, his gorgeous and amazing boyfriend. He moaned as Hyunwoo rubbed his tip, his fingers making circles around his slit.

If the room really had been burning, he couldn’t have cared less.

Just then Hyunwoo stopped pumping him and pulled away from their heated kiss. Hyungwon whimpered as he saw the ravenous look in his boyfriend’s eyes and gulped at their intensity.

He found it extremely difficult to process that that hunger and lust he saw was directed at him. Hyunwoo leaned in and Hyungwon closed his eyes in anticipation. The older kissed his lips very softly before pulling away and bending his head down to take in Hyungwon’s cock into his warm, sinful mouth again.

Hyungwon dug his fingers into the older’s dark red locks as he threw his head back at the toe curling pleasure that shot through his spine.

He groaned loudly as Hyunwoo bobbed his head up and down his shaft so slowly, his skillful tongue working magic on the length.

“Hyunwoo baby… oh my God…” Hyungwon cried as the older increased his pace, deepthroating him. He took him all the way down and Hyungwon did his best not to buck into his invitingly warm mouth.

Hyunwoo held down his hips with both his strong hands and Hyungwon whined a little.

He felt the familiar warmth and pleasure swirling in his gut. His toes curled as his breathing became ragged. Hyunwoo held him down by one hand as the other played with his balls, caressing and squeezing as he continued to bob his head up and down the shaft with even more speed.

“Close…” The younger whimpered and immediately Hyunwoo pulled off completely and backed away a little.

Hyungwon opened his eyes and whined loudly at the loss. “Hyunwoo…”

Hyunwoo smiled at him sheepishly and then gently placed a kiss on his red bitten lips.

“Sorry babe. Can’t have you come yet. I want you to take me. Come in me! I want to ride you..” Hyunwoo muttered. But Hyungwon heard him despite his fast and loud heartbeat.

“You… you want to.. to bottom?” Hyungwon asked slowly and Hyunwoo nodded enthusiastically.

He stared at the older, who blushed a deep red, for a full minute as he tried to process the older’s request.

Then Hyungwon shook his head and grinned.

“Fuck, yes! Come here, darling!”

He couldn’t believe his luck! His Hyunwoo hyung wanted to ride him!

He pulled the older closer and kissed him hard. Hyunwoo whimpered against his mouth and Hyungwon’s heart cheered.

His hand fumbled with the bedside drawer and patted around till he found the lube and a condom, all without breaking the hungry kiss they were sharing, Hyunwoo’s fingers pulling at his hair and biting his lips.

They pulled away and Hyunwoo shook his head as he eyed the things in Hyungwon’s hand.

“No condom. I’m clean.” He looked into the black haired male’s eyes who nodded, “I’m clean too!”

“Go in bare.” Hyunwoo pecked him on the lips softly and gazed into his eyes.

Hyungwon nodded, giddy at the thought of going in bare, at the thought of coming _inside_ Hyunwoo, his beloved and sexy boyfriend. He opened the drawer and threw the condom back in and shut it.

He wanted to scream in excitement but he’ll save that for later.

He placed the lube bottle on the side table and pushed Hyunwoo onto his back, widening his legs. He did quick work of the older’s belt and blue jeans and the older lifted his hips so that Hyungwon pulled down the jeans along with the older’s boxers and threw them on the floor somewhere.

Hyunwoo sat up and quickly unbuttoned Hyungwon’s shirt completely but didn’t remove it. He grinned at his boyfriend, who smiled back gently, and laid back down, watching him.

Instead of taking the lube bottle in his hand, Hyungwon just stared at the older’s erect and leaking cock.

God, he was so _big_. Long and thick. The younger felt his mouth water but he’d have that precious beauty inside him later on. Not this time.

“Wonnie…?” Hyunwoo’s confused voice asked. Hyungwon grinned at the older and bent down, eyeing the older’s cute pinkish brown hole.

Hyunwoo’s breath hitched when he figured what his boyfriend wanted to do.

Hyungwon lined his lips with the older’s entrance and brought his tongue out.

He slowly but firmly lapped at the pucker of his ass and Hyunwoo went still above him.

“Wonnie..” Hyunwoo sounded choked. “Y-You don’t have to do this. I-I can prep myself, if that’s why you’re going to do it...”

The younger placed light kisses on the older’s inner thighs to make him relax. “But hyung, I have wanted to eat you out for _so long._ Your ass is a beauty that I wanna,” he said in between kisses and a pressed kiss on his tip, “taste and bury my face in.”

Hyunwoo let out a little sound above him and God, Hyungwon wanted to hear so much more of those.

“Unless you don’t want me to…?” Hyungwon smiled at him apologetically, his face soon getting a look of uncertainty.

“Wonnie, hey! I want it. I want _everything_ you’re willing to give me, ever since I laid eyes on you. I just don’t want you to feel any pressure-“

Hyungwon immediately leaned forward and cupped his cheeks in both his palms, body hovering above the older’s.

He stared into his boyfriend’s eyes with determination in his own. “Hyung, I want every inch of your godly body, every inch of _you_. You’re perfect, hyung! I want _everything_ with you. I’ll do anything and everything you want. I want to give you everything I can. And I will. If you let me?” He smiled at him with uncertainty, a slight waver in his voice.

Hyunwoo’s heart melted as he pulled the younger’s face closer. He softly kissed the black haired male’s thick, puffy and soft lips. He pulled away and they opened their eyes slowly.

“Of course I’ll let you! I love you. I want you and love you in every way possible. Okay?”

“Okay.” Hyungwon sighed dreamily and kissed the older again, giggling once he pulled away.

He went back down the older’s body and licked his entrance. Hyunwoo went rigid and tried to close his legs instinctively but the younger kept them open as he licked his hole again. He placed a kiss on it and the hole fluttered cutely.

“Let me hear you, ya babe?” He said huskily as he kissed one of the older’s balls. Hyunwoo moaned a little and Hyungwon smiled and took one ball into his mouth, his tongue massaging the sac. Hyunwoo grunted above him and Hyungwon let go of the sac to place soft kisses up and down that well-veined and thick cock. He licked and sucked on some places, his tongue collecting the precome on the tip and then suckling the head lightly.

“Wonnie… shit…” Hyunwoo groaned as he gripped the bedsheet at his side. Hyungwon popped off and kissed the head softly.

His attention went back to the older’s fluttering hole.

He licked his lips in hunger and brought his tongue out to lick a wet strip across the entrance.

Hyunwoo gasped at the sensation.

He’d never been rimmed before. Ever. This was his first time right now.

Hyungwon got into a better position and licked the entrance with tiny kitten licks that had Hyunwoo squirming.

“Try relax, hyung.” Hyungwon murmured and kissed his hole with so much affection that Hyunwoo wanted to just melt into a puddle. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, unfisting the bedsheet.

The younger went back to tenderly licking at his hole for a few minutes, making Hyunwoo whimper and moan. The younger’s fingers caressed and squeezed his thigh or pumped his cock a little as his tongue licked and sucked at his hole softly.

Hyungwon sucked on the rim, alternating pressure, softly and then harshly, making Hyunwoo gasp loudly. Hyungwon asked him to relax but was making it really hard for him to.

Slowly the black hair male dipped his tongue into the warm hole, sliding his tongue in and out leisurely.

Hyunwoo felt like he was losing his mind as Hyungwon’s warm, soft and wet tongue loosened up his tight hole.

It was the softest intrusion he had ever felt and he moaned in bliss.

He let out so many groans and moans, hands tangling in his boyfriend’s hair that Hyungwon felt proud of himself. He was pleasuring his boyfriend, making those lovely and soft noises come out of his beautiful mouth.

He picked up the pace and thrusted his tongue in and out, thoroughly fucking the older’s hole with his warm and wet muscle.

“Wonnie.. baby… aaahh.” Hyunwoo’s back arched off the bed a little as his fingers clenched in Hyungwon’s hair.

Hyungwon kept giving out small satisfied noises like he was enjoying this just as much as Hyunwoo. Hyungwon started pumping the older’s member too simultaneously, matching the pace of his tongue, which he thrusted into the hole as deep as he could go.

Hyunwoo felt the familiar clenching and swirling in his abdomen.

“Wonnie. Baby. Stop. I’m… c-close! Fuck…” Hyunwoo moaned loudly as Hyungwon momentarily sucked on the head of his cock harshly before returning to the suck on the rim of his hole, which had started to clench on nothing.

“D-Don’t.. wanna come like this. Need you.. in me. _Shit..”_ Hyunwoo’s back arched again as Hyungwon quickly pumped his cock faster as he grabbed the lube bottle from the side table. He opened it with one hand and generously coated his fingers in lube.

He leaned down to lick at his entrance once more, shallowly fucking him with his tongue.

“Wonnie… _please._ I want _you!_ ”

Hyungwon kissed the older’s cute hole before gently easing in one lube coated finger.

Hyunwoo gasped at this intrusion, a hard intrusion, and moaned loudly, his eyes squeezed.

Hyungwon tried to open the older up as gently as possible and soon Hyunwoo was bouncing on three of his fingers. He thanked the lord for Hyungwon’s long ass fingers.

He hit his prostate a few times which had Hyunwoo arching his back again along with a tiny scream as he rode his fingers with enthusiasm.

This was also the first time he was taking it up the ass, though he’d fingered himself open many times. His hand had hurt but it had been worth it.

Seeing Hyungwon’s morning wood, when they slept next to each other at times, made him want to ride the younger’s cock so badly. He wanted to experience how it would feel to have something thicker and longer than his fingers up his ass and after seeing and tasting his boyfriend’s  wonderful cock, his desire to be fucked thoroughly by the younger just increased.

“Baby, ready?” Hyungwon asked, figuring the older was ready.

“Yes! Give it to me.”

Hyungwon hovered over him and kissed him softly, his hand still slowly pumping the length, which looked like it would give up any second.

“Please.” Hyunwoo begged against his lips and Hyungwon kissed him again before lowering himself.

He generously coated his hard cock with lube and teased the older’s hole with the head.

Hyunwoo gasped a little and then nodded at him frantically.

Hyungwon slowly eased in his length, the slide quite easy due to how well he had prepped the older, both with his tongue and lube-coated fingers.

He shoved himself all the way to the hilt and Hyunwoo squeezed his eyes shut. A tiny tear slide down his cheek at the pain and Hyungwon kissed it away, littering his faces with more loving kisses.

He held the older’s hand, their joint hands next to Hyunwoo’s head.

Slowly Hyunwoo opened his eyes. “Move, please.”

Hyungwon nodded and started thrusting in and out slowly.

God, Hyunwoo was _so tight._ The younger felt like he was in paradise. Hyunwoo’s hole clenched around his cock tightly, like it was giving Hyungwon’s cock a tight and warm hug. He was in _so_ deep and it was so warm and tight that Hyungwon didn’t know how long he could last. Being in Hyunwoo was _the best feeling_ ever.

 

He kissed Hyunwoo everywhere he could. His forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips, his neck, his exposed clavicles.

They both still had their shirts on, Hyungwon’s completely unbuttoned, but it was sexier like this somehow.

But Hyungwon wanted more skin contact.

He continued thrusting slowly and gently, the older moaning beautifully as he threw his head back, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

The pain had dissipated and was soon replaced by pleasure he had never felt before in his life. Hyungwon was treating with so much love and affection, making sure he wasn’t hurting the older in anyway, trying to push away any insecurities or discomfort Hyunwoo had. The older thanked the heavens for bringing Hyungwon into his life.

Hyungwon leaned down and unbuttoned the older’s shirt.

The shirt was still on but the all the buttons opened, revealing the older’s impeccable physique.

Hyungwon felt himself salivate at the sight. He kissed and sucked the golden skin, sucking on the perky nipples, all the while thrusting into the older’s tight hole slowly and gently, building up their pleasure gradually, like they were floating on clouds.

But they both had been so near their climax that Hyungwon didn’t know how long he could keep going at this pace.

Hyunwoo had wanted to ride him but here they were, making love instead.

He’d figured the older either hadn’t taken up the ass _ever,_ which really wasn’t surprising because Hyunwoo was definitely a top, or hadn’t taken it up the ass in _a while._

He was handling the older was gently as he could but he was getting impatient and desperate, having been denied his own orgasm before.

Hyunwoo felt like he was floating on a cloud, pleasure swirling in his stomach in gentle waves. But with a hint of urgency.

He still _did want to_ ride Hyungwon. He loved being taken care of but he wanted to fulfill his fantasies.

Though Hyungwon was taking it slow, he figured he was on the edge from his earlier blowjob. Just like Hyunwoo was from his rim job and handjob.

He immediately flipped them over, pinning Hyungwon beneath him.

The younger stopped thrusting as he stared up into his sexy boyfriend’s determined eyes.

Hyunwoo bent down to kiss him hungrily, tangling both their hands together, each hand beside Hyungwon’s head.

“Mine.” The redhead growled against his lips, making Hyungwon shiver. “You’re so beautiful, my love. Gonna ride you now. Hold on tight, yeah?”

He nipped at the younger’s thick bottom lip, making his boyfriend whimper and pulled back.

The new angle made Hyungwon go deeper into him and Hyunwoo moaned as he adjusted himself on Hyungwon’s cock. Hyungwon gripped his hips and started gently thrusting into his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo slowly matched the pace by going up and down the length, the slap of his ass against Hyungwon’s hips bouncing off the walls of the room.

The sounds they made were filthy but oh-so-sexy as Hyunwoo rode Hyungwon so goddamn well.

Hyunwoo bounced off his cock, moaning and groaning and grunting, his eyes shut and head thrown back as Hyungwon thrusted up to meet his boyfriend half the way.

 

Hyungwon had the most beautiful view in the world at that moment. Seeing his gorgeous babe of a boyfriend fuck himself on his cock, pleasuring himself as he pumped his own cock to the rhythm they had created. A shin of sweat covered the older’s tanned body, making his beautiful skin glisten.

It was _so hot_  that Hyungwon wanted to come right then and there.

“Babe, don’t touch yourself. Wanna make you come with just my cock, yeah?”

Hyunwoo dropped his hand and leaned forward, supporting himself by pressing his hands on Hyungwon’s chest.

Hyungwon thrusted in deeper and faster, harder than before.

And then he hit the bundle of nerves he was searching for.

He figured when Hyunwoo screamed his name and threw his head back again.

“Babe, I’ll do it.” He squeezed the older’s hips gently and continued thrusting up into his boyfriend, making it a point to hit his prostate each time. Hyunwoo looked so tired and worn out but he still met his boyfriend halfway, his cries running throughout their dorm room.

He sounded so beautiful and his sounds were like music to Hyungwon’s ears.

He flipped them over again and kissed the older deeply, his boyfriend pulling him closer and tangling his fingers in his black hair.

Hyungwon increased the pace and thrusted faster and deeper, pulling out completely and slamming back in. “Come for me, baby doll.” Hyungwon whispered and that did it.

“Hyungwon-ah!” Hyunwoo screamed as he came the hardest he ever had. Hyungwon immediately latched his mouth around the head of the older’s cock and drank all the hot come he could, the rest dripping down his lips, dribbling down his chin.

He followed close behind, the older’s taste and scream becoming his undoing, and released his full load into the older’s warm and tight hole, making his boyfriend let out a little moan followed by a tiny cute sigh.

He slumped down onto the older who immediately wrapped his arms around his back.

 

They both panted, trying to level their breathing as they came down from their respective highs.

 

They both opened their eyes and their eyes locked intimately.

“That was so..” Hyungwon breathed out, immediately pressing kisses all over Hyunwoo’s face. Hyunwoo smiled widely and the younger felt the older’s cheeks going up underneath his lips. He still hadn’t pulled out.

So he did. He slowly pulled out and Hyunwoo whined at the sudden loss. They laid down side by side and locked eyes again. Hyunwoo pulled him closer.

“Amazing. That was amazing. Best sex I have _ever_ had.” He smiled widely, his eyes crinkling beautifully and Hyungwon felt so so happy that he kissed the older deeply.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon murmured against the older’s lips.

“Yes. I’m totally serious. It was so.. wow.”

Hyunwoo rolled to the side and kissed his boyfriend deeper than before by pulling Hyungwon closer by his hair.

Hyunwoo felt the younger’s hot come drip down his thigh and he moaned against the younger’s lips. Hyungwon pulled back to glance down to see the sight. Damn, the sexiest sight ever.

“That’s _so_ hot, Hyunwoo. God. I love you _so much_ , my precious baby!” Hyungwon squealed and hugged him tightly. Hyunwoo chuckled and snuggled closer, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.

Hyungwon carded his fingers through older’s thick red hair as his other hand caressed the smooth skin of the older’s pacific ocean shoulders. Shoulders that he loved _so much,_ shoulders he had imagined marking up and sucking hickeys on, shoulders he wanted to kiss and caress to his heart’s content, shoulders which distracted him every day.

“You know, that was my first time with a guy. I hadn’t ever been rimmed before, definitely not fucked.” Hyunwoo breathed into Hyungwon’s ear and Hyungwon felt tingles go up and down his spine.

“I want to do it again and again. Hyungwon, say yes.”

Hyungwon chuckled as he pulled back to face the older.

“Of course, my love.” He giggled before kissing the older sweetly.

“My baby bear. I love you! But next time, I want to feel _you_ inside me. I wanna suck you off properly.”

“Anything you want. Good that we have all the time we want with each other.” Hyunwoo gathered Hyungwon into his arms and the younger buried his face into Hyunwoo’s chest.

 

“Yes. Our forever.” Hyungwon kissed the older’s chest.

Hyungwon knew they should clean up but he felt himself drifting off to dreamland. He felt so comfortable and safe and relaxed in his boyfriend’s strong muscular arms.

He was so giddily happy that he had _finally_ taken it further with his lovely boyfriend.

Hyunwoo wanted him too. And wanted to do it over and over with him.

That much was enough for Hyungwon.

 

Just as Hyungwon started caving in and letting sleep pull him under, Hyunwoo whispered against his hair,

“I love you.”

Hyungwon smiled as sleep took over.

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy so be sure to leave some if you like this fic!
> 
> If you have any Showhyung fic requests/prompts you want me to write, hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nunuwonnie) and I’ll fulfill them if I can!


End file.
